


Build-a-Bear

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Real Life Superhero [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Build-a-Bear

Walking into the mall, your fingers were laced with Dean’s. “Did you need anything else besides what we came for?” You looked up at him. 

“Not really, but we can wander around for a bit first, if you’d like.” He shrugged. 

“I would enjoy a new tie.” Cas nodded, thinking out loud. “Perhaps a different color, actually.” He added.

You smiled up at the angel. “That’ll be a nice change.” You agreed. “I’d suggest maybe a nice green? Or a deep purple, maybe?” You suggested, ruffling his hair. 

Cas hummed in thought. “Deep purple seems like a good choice.” He smiled at you. “Perhaps I will also buy a new shirt, too.”

“We’re going crazy today.” Dean smirked. “We’ll all get a new outfit.” 

“More flannel?” You kissed his hand. 

He chuckled. “My girl have a thing for flannel?” He teased you. 

You blushed but shrugged as if it was nothing. “I mean, it  _ does  _ look the best on you.” You said shyly. 

“Then can we get those black leggings that you wear?” He looked at you. “As many pairs as we can.” He winked.

“You  _ like _ those?” You giggled. “I just wear them when I don’t feel like wearing jeans.” You told him.

He licked his lips. “I’m definitely not complaining about them.” He eyed you. “Ever. Pair it with one of my flannels, and I’m done for.”

Sam tugged Cas away, in no mood for what you and his brother were discussing. “Let's get looking for your ties.” He muttered.

Cas was confused, but didn’t question it. “Do you need clothes, as well?” He tilted his head. 

“I could use some new jeans, I guess.” Sam thought about it. “We do ruin them a lot.” He nodded. A guy had been passing and raised an eyebrow at the pair, shaking his head before moving on. While Sam had blushed, Cas just smiled at them. “Let’s go.” He motioned to the store.

* * *

You looked at all the little clothes that they had for the bears, hoping the perfect set would pop out at you. You chewed on your lip, not wanting to simply settle on something.

“Psst.” Dean got your attention, holding up a little shirt that had plaid on it. 

Tearing up the tiniest bit, you nodded, giving him a sad smile. “Perfect.” You reached for his hand before going to get the bear picked out. “Look.” You had spotted a tiny pair of jeans and boots someone had left near the bears.”

Dean brightened and kissed your head before going to get them. “Our little bear will be awesome.”

You nodded in agreement. “The best.” You smiled. “Let’s get this little guy stuffed.”

The worker was nice about guiding you through the process. “Sorry, I’m sure you guys know how to do it, I’m just here in case the kiddos get antsy.” She smiled. “Did you want a little something in him? A sound box, or a scent?”

You and Dean looked at each other, thinking. “Maybe...maybe a heartbeat? Do you guys have that?” You asked awkwardly.

“We do!” She smiled, looking through the specific boxes. “How’s this?” She asked, pressing the button.

Dean smiled at her, nodding. “That’s perfect.” He told her, feeling emotional. His arm went around your lower back as he kissed your shoulder.

You looked at her sheepishly, looking grateful when she did the stuffing part. The back was quickly pulled shut, and the bear was handed to you. “Don’t forget his ‘birth certificate’.” She smiled, motioning to the wall of computers.

You hugged the bear tightly. “Thank you so much.” You said gratefully.

“You’re welcome.” She said happily. 

* * *

Walking out of Build-a-Bear with your little bear in a box, you gave Dean a sad smile. “I’m so glad we did this.” You leaned into him. “It was an excellent idea, thank you.” 

He squeezed your hand. “Thank you, too. I’m surprised I didn’t cry in there.” He admitted. “Felt like I might when I heard the heartbeat, though.”

“Same here.” You kissed his arm. “We’ll find a special place for him, yeah?” You said softly. The pair of you had ended up naming the bear ‘Hunter’. 

“Heck yeah.” Dean nodded, clearing his throat when his voice broke. “How about on top of our dresser?” He suggested. 

You hummed and nodded. “Maybe we can put a little shelf eventually?” You noted. “Just for him.” 

“We can do that.” He nodded, leaning down to peck your lips. “Love you.” He mumbled happily. “Why don’t we go find the other two?”

You nodded. “Bet Sam has answered a billion questions for Cas by now.” You mused. 

Dean laughed, nodding. “Probably. And likely let him know that he was being flirted with a few times.” He smirked. “Happens more often than you’d think.” 

“Oh I believe it.” You giggled. “He’s adorable.”

“Oh, yeah? Do I got to kick it up a notch?” He smirked. “Compete with the angel?” He teased.

“If I say yes, would you be offended?” You joked. “Because I can totally say yes.” You said playfully.

He dropped his jaw. “I am going to be so disgustingly adorable this week that you’re going to be floored.” He promised you. “I’m going to blow Cupid away. Actually, wait, forget him.” He shuddered.

“Forget Cupid?” You raised an eyebrow. “Nope, no way is that guy real.” You shook your head. 

“Oh, he is. And he’s...not cute.” He made a face. “He’s very into hugging.”

You couldn’t help but giggle at that. “So are you!” You grinned up at him.

“Only your hugs!” He shot back, blushing. “Okay, and Katie’s! But that’s it!” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“So no man-hugs from Sammy or Cas?” You smirked. “Poor guys.” You shook your head.

“You’re so lucky that you’re cute, sweetheart.” He shook his head. “Cutest girl ever.”

You blushed but smiled shyly. “Sweet talker.” You nudged him lightly.

“Proud if it.” He beamed. He pulled you close and kissed your forehead. “Only for you, though. No sweet talking anyone else for the rest of my life.” 

“That’s a big promise, De.” You shrugged. While you wanted to trust him, there would be that worry for a long time. 

“And I plan on keeping it.” He squeezed your hand. 

Cas slotted you two first and rushed to you, eager to show off his new clothes. “Sam has quite the eye for style.” He beamed.

You smiled widely. “Show me?” You sat on a bench, eyeing his bags. “I’m curious to see what he picked for you.”

Cas nodded enthusiastically. “I went with deep purple.” He sat with you as Dean and Sam stayed back, watching the two of you. 

You gave him all your attention, noting you had to take him out shopping more often. He seemed to enjoy the simplicity of it all. “Sam was proud.” Cas grinned. “We even got him a few things!”

You giggled, letting him tell you all about it. “We plan to get a little shelf for the bear we made today.” Dean told Sam softly. “We named him Hunter.” 

“That’s perfect.” Sam nodded. “It’ll be amazing.” He smiled softly. “I’m happy you two have each other through this.” He told his brother. “It's not something to deal with alone.”

“That means a lot, man. We’re so glad you’re here.” Dean patted his back. “It means a lot.”

Sam smiled. “I missed you too much I guess.” He chuckled lightly. “And there needed to be an adult around.” He teased.

“She would agree with you instantly.” Dean looked back at you. You were smiling at Cas, but he still saw the pain in your eyes. He knew it wouldn’t go away for a long while. You were pushing it down, and he'd be consoling you later.

* * *

You sniffled as you placed the bear on top of the dresser, fixing his little shoe. “Hunter.” You breathed. 

Dean wrapped an arm around your waist, kissing your head as he wiped his face with his free hand. “How about we go relax for a bit?” He asked softly. 

You nodded. “I need so many cuddles.” You said quietly. “It felt so wrong being happy today. Like I was being shitty.” 

“He’d want us to be happy, babe.” Dean rubbed your arm. You turned in his arms and buried your face in his chest, wrapping your arms around him.

He hugged you tight as he felt you tremble, nuzzling to your hair. He kissed the top of your head softly, humming. “Let's lay down.” He mumbled before tugging you to the bed. “Maybe we can catch a nap.”

“I would say no but your scent is so calming.” You said shyly. “Maybe it will help with this feeling…”

He lifted you a little before laying you down properly, kicking off his boots. You slipped off your shoes, getting comfortable as you watched him join you. 

“Can I put my hands on your middle, under your shirt?” You asked shyly. “I just...I want to feel you.” You told him, blushing. 

“As if I’d say no, sweetheart.” He chuckled lightly, taking off his flannel so he was left in a dark T-shirt. “I love your hands on me.” He kissed your forehead. 

“Perv.” You teased. “But it really helps, thank you.” You reached for him. He wrapped an arm around you, his thumb rubbing your lower back a bit. You enjoyed feeling his warmth and shut your eyes. “Thank you.” You breathed.

He shook his head and just squeezed you. “Love you.” He mumbled. 


End file.
